terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Гид
Файл:Guide.png Гид — это первый не подконтрольный персонаж, которого встретит игрок на новой карте. Его советы в основном пригодятся новичкам. В отличии от других персонажей, ему не нужна комната в доме, чтобы оставаться в нем, но он сразу же заселит свободную комнату, как только вы её построите. К тому-же до обновления 1.0.3 у него был иммунитет ко всем видам урона за исключением лавы, но даже после его смерти, через несколько секунд появлялось сообщение о его прибытии и он вновь заселял пустую комнату. После обновления 1.0.5 может подсказывать игрокам что можно сделать с определенной вещью если ему показать эту вещь. Гида не любят многие игроки, так как он занимает лишнее место в доме. Очень любит по ночам открывать двери навстречу зомби. На радость игроков в версии 1.0.5 появился предмет Кукла Вуду (выпадает из демона), который позволяет убить гида силой магии вуду. К сожалению Гид через некоторое время снова прибудет, так что вам навсегда от него не избавиться. История обновлений *После обновления 1.0.3 гид может быть убит враждебными NPC. *После обновления 1.0.5 гид помогает с крафтингом, также может быть убит персонажем, при наличии у него куклы вуду гида. Это интересно: При создании нового персонажа, настройки одежды по умолчанию повторяют одежду гида. en:Guide Фразы гида *"Вы можете использовать кирку, чтобы копать землю, и топор, чтобы рубить деревья. Просто установите курсор в нужное место и сделайте клик мышью!" ("You can use your pickaxe to dig through dirt, and your axe to chop down trees. Just place your cursor over the tile and click!") *"Чтобы выжить, вам не обойтись без оружия и убежища. Начните с рубки деревьев. "("If you want to survive, you will need to create weapons and shelter. Start by chopping down trees and gathering wood.") *"Нажмите ESC, чтобы получить доступ к меню создания предметов. Когда у вас будет достаточно дерева, создайте верстак. Верстак позволит вам создать больше предметов, если встать рядом с ним. "("Press the Inventory Key (default ESC) to access your crafting menu. When you have enough wood, create a workbench. This will allow you to create more complicated things, as long as you are standing close to it.") *"Вы можете создать убежище путем размещения деревянных или других блоков. Не забудьте создать и построить стены. "("You can build a shelter by placing wood or other blocks in the world. Don't forget to create and place walls.") *"Когда у вас будет деревянный меч, можно попробовать собрать немного геля из слизней. Скомбинируйте дерево и гель, чтобы создать факел! "("Once you have a wooden sword, you might try to gather some gel from the slimes. Combine wood and gel to make a torch!") *"Для взаимодействия с объектами на фоне (например, со стенами) и другими размещенными объектами (например, с мебелью) используйте молот! "("To interact with backgrounds and placed objects, use a hammer!") *"Чтобы найти металлическую руду, вам придется покопать. С ней вы сможете создать множество полезных предметов. "("You should do some mining to find metal ore. You can craft very useful things with it.") *"Теперь, когда у вас есть немного руды, вам необходимо превратить ее в слитки, чтобы создавать с ними вещи. Для этого вам понадобится печь! "("Now that you have some ore, you will need to turn it into a bar in order to make items with it. This requires a furnace!") *"Вы можете создать печь из факелов, дерева, и камня. Убедитесь, что рядом стоит верстак. "("You can create a furnace out of torches, wood, and stone. Make sure you are standing near a work bench.") *"Вам понадобится наковальня для создания большинства предметов из металлических слитков. "("You will need an anvil to make most things out of metal bars.") *"Наковальню можно создать из железных слитков или купить у Торговца. "("Anvils can be crafted out of iron, or purchased from a merchant.") *"Под землей вы сможете найти каменные сердца, которые могут быть использованы для увеличения вашего максимального здоровья. Чтобы получить их, вам понадобится молот. "("Underground are crystal hearts that can be used to increase your max life. You will need a hammer to obtain them.") *"Если вы соберете 10 упавших звезд, из них можно будет создать предмет, который увеличит ваши магические возможности. "("If you gather 10 fallen stars, they can be combined to create an item that will increase your magic capacity. ") *"Звезды падают ночью повсюду. Если вдруг увидите одну, то обязательно прихватите с собой, после рассвета звезды исчезают. "("Stars fall all over the world at night. They can be used for all sorts of useful things. If you see one, be sure to grab it because they disappear after sunrise.") *"Существует много различных путей привлечения людей в ваш город. Конечно же им нужно жилье. "("There are many different ways you can attract people to move in to our town. They will of course need a home to live in.") *"Для того, чтобы человеку понравилась комната, в ней должна быть дверь, стул, стол, и источник света. Убедитесь, что у комнаты есть задние стены. "("In order for a room to be considered a home, it needs to have a door, chair, table, and a light source. Make sure the house has walls as well.") *"Два человека не будут жить в одном доме. Кроме того, если их дома будут разрушены,они будут искать себе новое место. "("Two people will not live in the same home. Also, if their home is destroyed, they will look for a new place to live.") *"Чтобы привлечь Торговца, вам понадобится куча денег. 50 серебряных монет будет вполне достаточно! "("If you want a merchant to move in, you will need to gather plenty of money. 50 silver coins should do the trick!") *"Для привлечения Медсестры увеличьте свое максимальное здоровье. "("For a nurse to move in, you might want to increase your maximum life.") *"Если у вас есть ружье, должен обязательно прийти Оружейник и предложить боеприпасы! "("If you had a gun, I bet an arms dealer might show up to sell you some ammo!") *"Вам стоит проявить себя, победив могущественного монстра. Этим вы заслужите внимание Дриады. "("You should prove yourself by defeating a strong monster. That will get the attention of a dryad.") *"Если вы соедините линзы на демоническом алтаре, возможно у вас как-то получится вызвать сильного монстра. Правда сначала дождитесь ночи. "("If you combine lenses at a demon altar, you might be able to find a way to summon a powerful monster. You will want to wait until night before using it, though.") *"Вы можете создать приманку для червя из гниющих кусков и гнусного порошка. Перед применением вам стоит находится на испорченной земле. "("You can create worm bait with rotten chunks and vile powder. Make sure you are in a corrupt area before using it.") *"Демонические алтари обычно можно найти в испорченной земле. "("Demonic altars can usually be found in the corruption. You will need to be near them to craft some items.") *"Вы можете создать крюк-кошку для лазанья из крюка и 3 цепей. Скелеты, обитающие глубоко под землей, обычно носят крюки с собой, и цепи создаются из железных слитков. "("You can make a grappling hook from a hook and 3 chains. Skeletons found deep underground usually carry hooks, and chains can be made from iron bars.") *"Вы можете создать космический пистолет из кремневого пистолета, 10 упавших звезд, и 30 метеоритных слитков. "("You can craft a space gun using a flintlock pistol, 10 fallen stars, and 30 meteorite bars.") *"Если увидите горшки, обязательно разбивайте их. В них хранятся очень полезные припасы. "("If you see a pot, be sure to smash it open. They contain all sorts of useful supplies.") *"По всему миру спрятаны сокровища. Удивительнейшие вещи можно обнаружить глубоко под землей! "("There is treasure hidden all over the world. Some amazing things can be found deep underground!") *"Разрушение сферы тени вызовет падение метеорита. Сферы тени обычно можно найти в расщелинах в испорченных областях. "("Smashing a shadow orb will cause a meteor to fall out of the sky. Shadow orbs can usually be found in the chasms around corrupt areas.") *"Ночью вам лучше остаться дома. (Ночью) "("You should stay indoors at night. It is very dangerous to be wandering around in the dark. ( During the night ) ") *"Кровавая луна это когда небо становится красным. Это заставляет монстров собираться в огромные толпы. (во время Кровавой луны)" "You can tell a Blood Moon is out when the sky turns red. There is something about it that causes monsters to swarm. (During a Blood Moon)" Категория:NPC Категория:Помощь